Treats
by d3bonair
Summary: Evil!Sam/Fallen!Cas. SMUT. ONE-SHOT. Castiel wants to help rid Sam of his demons.


**Title:** Treats

**Warnings:** Evil!Sam/Fallen!Cas. slight gun!kink a bit of violence and few rough words.

**Word Count:** 3,691

**A.N:** I wrote this as a request from one my closest friends and hopefully she enjoys it. God knows it was hell to write. **This is unbeta'd.** My apologies for any mistakes, they're all my own.

**Summary:** Castiel wants to help Sam overcome his demons. -literally-

* * *

Castiel's steal blue eyes followed every move the youngest Winchester made. The angel could sense the evil lacing the broad body before him and he couldn't help but wince as Sam's black eyes met his own gaze.

"Why are you not running away from me?" Sam's voice shattered the silence suffocating the two men, causing Castiel to once again shy away. "You're obviously frightened by me."

Castiel said nothing. Keeping his eyes locked with the ugly maroon carpet below his feet. He could hear Sam's footsteps as the taller man closed the distance between the two.

Sam violently seized Castiel's face in one of his powerful hands and leaned in close enough for their noses to touch, "I can smell your fear." He whispered hoarsely, gripping tighter on the angelic face, "What keeps you here?" Castiel swallowed hard. He cleared his throat softly and groaned as Sam's fingers dug into his jaw. "Not going to talk to me?" Sam almost sounded offended. He released his grip on the angel with a powerful snap of his wrist.

Castiel felt his courage start to return as the once human man turned his back, sighing deeply, "You know, Cas, I don't have anything against you. You're an alright guy." Castiel tilted his head, listening intently. He could hear Sam through those words, he could hear the man that once had control of that body. "But, I can't..._stand_ how stubborn you are." Sam whipped his body back around in order to face the other, "And right now, I have no patience for you."

Castiel's face felt as if it were on fire. He stumbled backwards, nearly losing his footing. His blue gaze quickly shot up to the other man. He could feel the fear leaking through his irises.

Sam's fist was still balled from the blow he had thrown at the angel, a small grin overtaking his sharp features, "You bleed. Interesting."

Castiel pressed his hand to his nose that felt demolished. The smell of iron filled his senses as he became aware of the red liquid rolling down his face, dripping into his mouth and off of his chin. Finding his voice, he was able to croak out, "Sam, I know you're in there, I know you don't want to hurt me." The demons eyes wavered, slowly shifting between blue and black. Castiel watched with gentle eyes as Sam fought for control, "Sam, please.. just-"

"Shut the _fuck_ up!" The Winchester's voice filled the room yet again, sounding angrier than before. He lunged forward, tearing Castiel off of his feet and causing them both to slam to the floor. Castiel groaned in pain as his back collided harshly with the hard ground, the air knocked from his lungs, making him gasp out.

The angel knew he wasn't in real danger, he could leave and get away from the power that enveloped his friend at any moment he desired, but he couldn't bring himself to abandon one of the few pieces of humanity that gave him hope. He couldn't leave Sam to fight this battle alone.

Blue eyes met blue eyes and Castiel felt his hope deepen,

"Cas..." Sam whispered weakly, burying his face into the Angel's shoulder, "I can't fucking-" Sam's body was instantly wracked with sobs, his voice muffled by Castiel's coat, "I can feel it inside me. I can feel the anger and the hatred."

Castiel licked his lips slowly, cringing as the taste of blood overwhelmed him. He ran a steady hand up Sam's back and let it rest on the nape of the others' neck, "Shh." He whispered, turning his face to nuzzle against Sam's, "Don't let it take you back."

A small noise rippled through Sam's throat, a whimper? A moan? Castiel wasn't sure, his attention was drawn to the pressure that was growing against his thigh. He attempted to look at whatever it was that was digging into his leg, but came back empty handed. Whatever it was, it was out of the angel's view.

"Cas," Sam said again, bringing Castiel's eyes back to the man, "Help me feel human." The Winchester's voice was weak. His voice shook with the power of his sobs.

Castiel felt the mans hands grip his hips and pull them closer together, "How?" The angel questioned, his own voice coming out dazed by emotion. He couldn't ignore the tinge of fear that ran up his spine as the other set of eyes locked in on his own. They were no longer blue or black. But, a malicious color that stunned him nonetheless.

His thoughts were silenced as Sam crashed his mouth down onto the dominated man's, stealing every breath of air Castiel had in his body. His lips clashed against his teeth. He could feel the power of the collision causing the skin of his lips to break apart. Blood ran from the fresh tears of his flesh and his mouth was once again filled with the raw taste of iron.

Sam showed no concern or interest in the blood that seeped from the angels mouth into his own. His hands clung to the small framed body below him, pulling and ripping at the clothing that covered the cold body.

"Sam," Castiel breathed out once the humans mouth left his own to shower kisses down his neck. He shuddered involuntarily as Sam's soft lips ran along the shell of his ear, bringing ripples of sensation to overpower the angels vessel. "I can't do this." He whispered.

The hunter stopped instantly, shifting his position so that he was able to stare intently into the weak eyes below him, "Please." He begged, placing another kiss along Castiel's jaw, "I can't fight this."

Castiel squirmed slightly under the pressure of the heavy man and clenched his jaw tightly, "Sam."

"_Please_." Sam nearly screamed, jolting the angel.

Castiel sighed defeated and nodded slowly, "C'mere." He whispered, wrapping his arms around the brother and tilting his head enough to allow the other access to his lips.

Sam kissed him gently, ascending his body to lie perfectly between the small legs below him. His kisses became fevered, clashing diligently with Castiel's, bearing no remorse to the small whimpers coming from the angel. He rocked against Cas' body, feeling the growing in the others' slacks and Sam smiled coyly to himself, knowing the pure soul beneath his finger tips wasn't going to be pure for long.

Castiel thrust his hips tenderly towards the other, gaining friction and allowing his body to take control of his conscience. He soon found himself moaning contently into Sam's mouth. His body craving the hunters touch. He silently kicked himself for becoming so lust filled, for wanting this just as badly as Sam did.

The brunette quickly shoved himself off of the angel and wrapped his fingers around the collar of Cas' suit. He pulled and ripped until the buttons all popped off, spreading the shirt open and exposing the pale flesh before him. A vicious growl formed in the humans throat and leaked across his blood covered lips. "You're perfect." He snarled, his voice becoming dangerously low. His fingers continued down Castiel's body, stopping only to undo the clasp of his suit pants. Sam easily slid the fabric down Castiel's pale legs while the angel took the liberty to remove the shirt that laid open over his chest.

Castiel felt his face grow warm as he watched the other man eye him with desire soaked eyes. A smile formed on Sam's face as he ran his palms up Cas' thighs, igniting a moan from the smaller male.

Sam brought his hands to rest on the ridges of his lovers hips. He lowered his mouth to press against Castiel's firm abdomen and trailed kisses from hip to hip, his tongue lashing out every so often causing the angel to arch up into the touch.

Sam looked up through his eyelashes at Castiel, who had his own eyes screwed shut, his bottom lip caught sternly between his perfectly white teeth. Sam slowly descended his mouth to rest on the hardened appendage belonging to the angel, who let out a startled gasp as Sam worked his mouth through the thin fabric of his boxers, his lips grinding and moving along the defined area.

"Sam." The hunter slowly raised his head. Castiel bucked his hips in protest, "Please?"

Sam smiled defiantly, enjoying the power he had over the angel. Happy to know it was now _his_ turn to beg. "What is it?" He asked innocently, causing the other to whimper lightly, "What do you want?"

Sam raised himself so that their mouths hovered against each others, "Go ahead, tell me."

Castiel looked away timidly, catching the corner of his lip between his teeth, "I want..."

When silence threatened to overtake the room, Sam nodded for the angel to continue.

"You." Cas' eyes still lingered on the opposing walls, keeping his vision clear of the hunter.

"Yeah?" Sam asked, pressing his mouth against Castiel's cheek, kissing him lightly, "Turn around." He demanded. The angel looked at him sharply, confusion lacing his baby blues, "_Now._"

Hostility overcame Sam's voice, making itself known and Cas quickly sat up, pushing the other body away from him as he turned to rest on his hands and knees.

He could hear the clank of Sam's belt and rustle of fabric as he shed his clothing. Castiel feels a mixture of want, regret and resistance start to sink in through his skin. He wanted to help Sam, but if he did he will be defying his Father and the angel wasn't sure of what would become of him if he saw this through.

His thoughts are swiped from his mind once Sam's hands came to rest on his hips, his fingers digging aggressively into the tender flesh.

"Tell me again." Sam growled, leaning over Cas' body to press his lips to the angels ear, "Tell me you want me."

Castiel groaned softly, surprised by his bodies reaction as he ground back against the hardness behind him, "I want you." He whispered, letting his head fall forward, "I want you so bad."

Sam chuckled faintly as he pressed two of his own fingers into his mouth, soaking them generously until they shone. He removed his fingers slowly and slightly touched them to Castiel's entrance, causing the other to gasp weakly. Sam took no remorse on the angel as he thrust his fingers into the warm body, quickly spreading them apart in attempt to widen his current lover.

Castiel moaned quietly, rocking his body against the intrusion, wanting to feel more of Sam, _needing_ to feel more friction. Sam watched in amusement as his fingers were repeatedly swallowed by the others eagerness, "What do you want, Cas?" Sam's voice rose as he removed his fingers from the angels body.

Castiel groaned loudly, "I want you."

"What do you want me to do?" Sam demanded, grabbing his dick and lining it up against Castiel's entrance, "Tell me what you want me to do."

Castiel bit in his lower lip, moaning awkwardly as he felt the pressure of Sam's body against his own, "I want you to..."

Sam pressed forward only enough to break through the tight ring of muscles, "To what, Cas? To fucking _what_?"

"Fuck me." Castiel whimpered, digging his nails into the carpet below him, "Fuck me, please." He moaned, pushing his body back.

Sam bit back a moan as he breached the angels body. The combination of pain and pleasure causing his mind to cloud over. He could feel Castiel's body trembling, his thighs shaking as Sam continued to sink deeper into him.

Castiel leaned his body down to the floor, allowing his chest to rest against the carpet. Small spacious moans briefly began to slip passed his lips as Sam began thrusting rhythmically inside of him. He could feel the hunter going deeper with every buck of his hips, seeming to search the angels body.

The pace began to quicken as Cas adjusted to Sam's length.

The brunette sank his teeth into the nape of the angels neck as the sound of skin hitting skin filled the small motel room. Sam gripped severely onto Castiel's hips, pulling his body back to meet every thrust the hunter threw forward.

Castiel's moans echoed through the room, sending shivers up Sam's spine as he dug himself deeper into the angel. He threw his hand forward and gripped a fistful of Cas' black hair, ripping his head backwards, Sam whispered tauntingly, "You like it?" Castiel moaned in response, slamming his hips back towards the man in control, "I want to hear you say it." Sam snarled loudly, "_Tell me_."

Sam's grip tightened in the angels hair as Cas moaned out, "I like it. I like the way you fuck me." Sam noted the whimper that followed.

"C'mere." The brunette whispered, loosening his grip on the angels hair. He slid his arms around the others' waist and pulled him off of his elbows, "Turn around."

Castiel slowly turned himself onto his back, locking his legs around Sam's waist and watching with intense eyes as the hunter pushed back into him. Cas felt pleasure override his body as the change of position brought him closer to release. He looked up into the clear blue eyes of the younger Winchester and felt himself relax. Knowing it was Sam who was doing this to him and not the demon within the body, brought Castiel peace.

Hooking his arms around Sam's neck, Cas pulled the man's mouth down to meet his own and suddenly something snapped. Cas could feel the hate running through the man above him, he could feel the desire and the warmth spread through him.

Sam's eyes faded to black as he snapped his hips forward, gaining an enticing cry from the other man. He could feel his blood growing hot, his face was flushed and he wanted nothing more than to make the man below him writhe and squirm. Sam spit into his hand and roughly grabbed hold of Castiel's dick.

Cas arched involuntarily as he felt Sam engulf his length within his hand, pumping quickly and rhythmically, matching every thrust thrown into the angel's body. Feeling the sudden calamity run through the hunters body caused Castiel to snapped his attention from the pleasure back to the man above him, "Are you all right?" He whispered.

Sam's once again blue eyes shone with confusion as he continued to jerk the angel off, "Are you?"

Castiel nodded shyly, his eyes never leaving the others.

Sam suddenly pulled himself up and leaned back onto his feet. He hastily gripped behind Castiel's knees, pulling the angels legs over his broad shoulders and quickly fell back into rhythm. He dug his nails painfully into Castiel's hips, instantly making the angel writhe in agony. Sam felt his dull nails breach the angelic skin and could easily smell the blood filling the room. He could feel his body reacting before he could understand what it was doing. He reached his hand out, aimlessly searching for his bag and when his fingers brushed against the fabric he immediately thrust his hand into the cluttered tote. His fingers grazed the cold metal within the bag and he couldn't help the wry smile that fell over his lips.

Sam watched as Castiel tilted his head slightly, trying his hardest to understand what the man was doing. The brunette casually pulled out his hand gun and let it set lightly against the angels throat.

"What are you doing?" Castiel couldn't hide the terror that laced his voice. Whether he was in real danger or not, the feel of a gun pressed to his Adam's apple made his heart jump in his chest.

"Just having a little fun."

Castiel no longer heard Sam in that voice. He no longer saw Sam above him, he knew he was no longer helping the younger Winchester, but instead feeding the demon. He quickly pulled his legs off of the others' shoulders and attempted to push himself off of the ground, but was roughly pushed back down.

"And where do you think you're going?" Sam questioned, digging the barrel into Castiel's neck, milking a soft moan from the tight jawed man below him.

"Sam?"

The hunter eyed him skeptically, "Shut your mouth." He roared, slamming a hand against Cas' windpipe, clenching mercilessly as the angel choked against the pressure. Sam lowered his mouth to Castiel's ear and quietly hushed him, "Just...keep your mouth shut, and everything will be okay."

Sam removed his grip on the others throat, replacing it with the gun once again.

The angel felt Sam thrust into his body, leaving little room for him to protest against the hunter.

"Now, you're going to enjoy this, aren't you?" Castiel nodded diligently, piercing his lips shut as Sam rammed hard against him, "That's my good little angel." Cas swallowed hard as pleasure filled his mind. "You're my angel, right?" Sam breathlessly whispered as he slid the gun up Castiel's neck and over his jaw, "Right?" He ran the smooth metal over Cas' parted lips and violently thrust his hips forward.

"Yeah, yeah, Sam, I'm your angel." Cas mumbled, running his hands up Sam's defined chest, "Your angel. Only yours."

Sam growled low in his chest and snapped forward, he could feel Cas' jutting hip bones dig into his flesh and he knew there would be bruises.

Castiel felt a sudden shock of pleasure rise in his abdomen as Sam pressed roughly against his prostate. He threw his head back and arched violently off the floor. His mouth hung open as a continuous moan slipped through his throat, "Fuck." He hissed.

"Right there?" Sam moaned out, thrusting forward, hitting Castiel's prostate dead on. He watched in amusement as the angel writhed and thrashed below him. Sinking a canine into his bottom lip, Sam hastily forced the barrel of the gun into Cas' mouth, "Suck it." He demanded. Castiel felt his eyes widen as the harsh metal jammed against his tongue, making swallowing difficult. "I said..."

Castiel quickly followed orders, sucking aggressively on the gun. The tang of metal filling his senses as he hollowed his cheeks around the object. Sam made a pleased noise and began rocking his hips slowly, "That's it." He moaned lowly, "I like seeing you this way, Cas. You look good."

He hummed a response against the weapon and allowed his eyes to shut. Warmth spread through his abdomen once again as he felt his release nearing. Instinctively, Castiel reached ran his hand down his chest, crossing stomach and gripped his throbbing cock with force.

Sam smirked at the sight and pressed the gun further into the angels mouth, "Go ahead, come for me."

Castiel screwed his eyes shut as Sam quickened his pace, his hand jerking wildly. He mumbled against the barrel as his thighs began to tremble.

Blue leaked into Sam's eyes, fading the black to a dull glisten. His features softened as he watched Cas thrive against him, begging for friction, "Come on, Cas...come on." He whispered hoarsely, lowering his face to hover over his angels. Castiel groaned loudly as he arched up, bearing his teeth against the gun lodged between his jaw.

Cas threw his hands up and wrapped them around Sam's neck, beckoning the man for intimacy. Sam felt the coils form in the stomach, he roughly ripped the gun away from Castiel and threw it across the room. He engulfed Cas' mouth with his own. Biting, nipping and licking his way passed the angels lips, hunting for his tongue.

Castiel could hear the blood running through his ears, thumping wildly into his senses, his heart beat faster than ever before and he couldn't contain the snarl that ran passed his lips.

And suddenly his whole world came crashing down.

Pleasure wracked his body, sending his muscles into slight spasms. He threw his head back heavily against the floor as Sam growled against his neck, his teeth digging into Castiel's sensitive skin.

Castiel laid motionless as the pleasure immediately ceased. He felt his back arch up involuntarily as a sharp pain coursed through his vessel. His body felt as if it was swallowed whole by flames, his skin felt raw, his mind was blank. The searing pain blinded every sense he had. He felt his mouth open and his throat rumble, but he didn't hear the scream that ripped through.

Sam watched with bewildered eyes as the angel tore his hands away from the hunter and drug them across his once perfect face. Blood drained from the fresh tears in his flesh. His back felt shattered, his skin broken, his body ripped limp from limp.

And as abruptly as it begun; it stopped.

Castiel laid stiff against the shag carpet, his mind slowly coming back.

"Cas?"

The angel shifted his eyes to the hunter, unable to move any other part of his body and winced lightly. "I've..."

Sam instantly wrapped his arms around him, ignoring the whimpers and cries spilling from the man and pulled him onto his lap, holding him tightly. He ran his hands up Castiel's toned back and felt the hot, slick blood covering him. Bringing a hand to his face, Sam gasped as every inch was covered with deep red.

"Sam..." Castiel whispered against the shaggy hair of the human, "I've fallen."

The young Winchester sighed deeply, returning his tight hold on the angel and kissed a line across his trembling shoulder, "It's okay," Sam hooked a bloody hand under Castiel's jaw, bringing his mouth to brush lightly to his own, "Now we're both going to hell."


End file.
